Plum Role
plum_role_full.jpg|Plum Role plum_role_cu.jpg|Plum Role plum_role_cu_nohat1.jpg|Plum Role plum_role_cu_nohat2.jpg|Plum Role Plum Role depicts Gene in elegant purple day suit for her role in the film, Green Eyes . Info SKU: 92058 Released: 2008 Edition: 300 Inspiration: Company: Integrity Toys Retail: $140.00 Doll Gene doll with brunette hair, styled in smooth pixie cut. Maroon lips, soft brown eyeshadow. Outfit Plum bolero jacket and pencil skirt, with white satin body suit. Accessories White satin gloves, white and black "leather" handbag, white felt pillbox hat and white corsage. Shoes Black and white ankle strap shoes. Jewelry Gold beaded earrings. Description Gene nabs the plum role in this three-piece satin finish cocktail suit. Styled with an abbreviated bolero jacket sporting three-quarter sleeves and an expansive circular collar, our trim suit is a lovely exercise in three-color harmony. The jacket and skirt are cut of the deepest shade of plum and paired with sparkling white in the satin blouse and accessories of white ‘leather’ gloves and smart pillbox hat. White, trimmed in black shoes and bag complete the accessories and a nosegay of small white blooms is pinned to the jacket or perhaps at the waistband of the skirt. Gene’s brunette pixie-cut is punctuated by gold earrings. It’s a smart girl in a smart suit that catches the plum role. (Note that the marketing description says "leather" gloves, but production doll had satin gloves) Script / Star File Gene was on Cloud Nine -- maybe Cloud Ten! It seemed like only the other day that Dr. and Mrs. Marshall had bundled her off to New York for a holiday and to see the long-running, ever-popular play "Green Eyes." And now, here Gene was, in Hollywood, starring in the movie version as Nora, the little innocent in the Big Bad World of publishing. In a way, it was a little like Life reflects Art! Standing on a small box in the costume shop, expected to be still while the fitters flittered around her with tape measures and pins, Gene had time to stop thinking about playing Nora and reflect a little on herself and how much she and Nora were alike. "After all," Gene thought, "I AM still pretty naive when it comes to the game playing and politics of the Movie Biz." But over teh short time she'd been in Tinsel Town, she'd come to know who to trust, whome to doubt -- and who was actually a sheep in wolf's clothing (aka, Madra Lord). And just like Nora, she knew that she was where she should be. And she also knew that she would continue to succeed-and she smiled in anticipation of what she hoped would be a long and lustrous career as the thing she'd always dreamed of being -- a REAL movie STAR! "There, finished!" said the head fitter, just as the costumer came through the door of the shop to survey the work that had been done. "Perfect, as usual." said the costumer. Bit then again, Gene, you are indeed one of my favorite stars to dress -- you were MADE for the mvoies, and for the role of Nora!" At that, Gene smiled a glorious smile. "What are you thinking?" asked the head fitter. "Just that I feel a little like Jack Horner," giggled Gene. "But I've pulled out a Plum... Role!!" Category:Dressed Doll Category:Gene Category:Integrity Toys Category:Items released in 2008 Category:Items missing inspiration Category:Items missing date